


Glad Tidings

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Dean, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sick Castiel, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Top Castiel, Top Dean, not really though because there is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Castiel blinks down at the beers, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  “I didn’t order…”“These two are on the house.  Courtesy of your friend over there,” she grins, hooking a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the man Castiel was just fantasizing about.  He shifts on his barstool, mouth dropping open as he tries to articulate a response to the bartender, but she swiftly steps aside to tend to the needs of another customer, and then Castiel is left staring straight at the handsome man across the bar.  They hold eye contact for several long seconds, before Castiel reaches out to grab one of his newly purchased beers, and waves the other man over.──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────Castiel decides that during a blizzard is the best time to go out to a bar and meet someone new. A chance meeting at the local watering hole begins a journey of sex, friendship and feelings that Dean and Castiel will be glad for years they happened to sojourn, one fateful night at a bar in Kansas...





	Glad Tidings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_wings/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! from your Secret Santa ❤

The wind is howling outside, a constant whistle against the high paned-glass windows of the little restaurant Castiel found himself sequestered in, hiding from the blizzard that was piling on outside.  He should probably get going soon, because there was no doubt at least half an inch of snow on the ground by now, and he had to walk home after this.  But the bar was warm, cozy, and the quiet din of glasses and happy people was a comfort to Castiel on this lonely winter night.

He is distinctly aware of the set of green eyes that have been ogling him from across the bar for the past ten minutes.  He’s even more aware of the owner of those eyes, a tall, tan and muscular man with a strong jaw, covered in a handsome scruff, and honey colored hair that’s neatly gelled and spiked in the front.  The man is wearing worn-out jeans and biker boots, and a gray henley t-shirt stretches across his broad chest and muscular shoulders, biceps.  He must work out a lot.  Or maybe he has a job that requires lots of physical labor. A carpenter, maybe.

Castiel is broken from his reverie by the bartender dropping two beers in front of him, and he looks up in surprise.  She smiles at him, flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and clicking her tongue against the back of her teeth.

“Sorry, hon. Did I scare you?”

Castiel blinks down at the beers, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  “I didn’t order…”

“These two are on the house.  Courtesy of your friend over there,” she grins, hooking a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the man Castiel was just fantasizing about.  He shifts on his barstool, mouth dropping open as he tries to articulate a response to the bartender, but she swiftly steps aside to tend to the needs of another customer, and then Castiel is left staring straight at the handsome man across the bar.  They hold eye contact for several long seconds, before Castiel reaches out to grab one of his newly purchased beers, and waves the other man over.

“I’m Dean,” the handsome guy says as he steps up, sliding into the empty seat beside Cas’s and holding out a big hand to shake.  His grip is strong and firm, his fingers rough.  He must work with his hands.  Castiel wets his lips.

“Castiel.  I know it’s a mouthful… You can just call me Cas.”

“Alright, Cas,” Dean chuckles, reaching for the second beer and taking a swig.  God, the way his throat bobs when he swallows is just… “That’s an interesting name.  Mean anything special?”

“I was named after an angel,” Castiel explains, suddenly feeling self conscious.  He can’t tell what the grin on Dean’s face means; is he laughing at him?  He continues on anyway. “Cassiel, the angel of temperance and… ruler of Saturn, in some interpretations of the text.”

“Woah, that’s awesome.  You get to be ruler of your own  _ planet _ ?  Pretty sure all my name means is ‘valley’ in Old English,” Dean snorts, “not to mention, I was named after my grandma.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows.  “You were named after your… grandmother?”

“Yup.  Deanna Campbell.  She died right around the time I was born, and she and my mom were pretty close.  I guess she wanted to memorialize her in some way.” He pauses, thoughtful.  “t’s not that bad.  People would never guess it unless I told them, and it’s kind of nice… I never knew my grandma, but at least we can sort of share something together this way.”

“I wouldn’t have thought of it in that way,” Castiel nods thoughtfully.  “It’s nice that you can share that with her, even with her having passed on.” By the time he’s finished talking Dean is grinning at him again, all lopsided and silly, and he can’t help but frown.  “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Dean chuckles, glancing down at his beer bottle and then back up at Castiel.  “It’s just… Do you know how hot you are, man?  And it’s taking everything in me right now not to use some cheesy angel pick-up line on you, so please bare with me.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows, surprised by Dean’s frankness, but intrigued nonetheless.  He’s flattered by Dean’s compliment, and can’t deny that he thinks Dean is irresistibly handsome as well.  He voices as much.

“I find you extremely attractive as well, Dean.  Up close your muscles are… even larger than I had initially suspected,” he wets his lips again, glancing down at Dean’s bulky biceps and pectorals.  Dean laughs, cheeks turning pink under the low lamplight of the bar.

“You been checking me out, Cas?”

“Yeah,” he admits tactlessly, and smiles when Dean turns just a bit more red.  He grins and leans closer, his knee bumping into Dean’s thigh.  “And you were checking me out too, so I think that makes us pretty much even.”

Dean grins.  “You wanna get out of here, man?”

“Yes, please,” Castiel rumbles.  Dean whips his wallet out and tosses some bills onto the bar, enough to cover their beers and then some, and waits while Castiel slips into his coat and drapes his scarf around his neck.  Then he slides his arm easily around Cas’s waist, his warm palm slipping under Cas’s coat and resting on the small of his back.  It’s a comforting touch and Castiel leans into it, smiling.  “You do this often?”

“Pick up random super hot strangers and take them back to my apartment for wild, raunchy sex?” Dean asks, wiggling his eyebrows at Castiel’s amused expression.  He shrugs.  “Not often, actually.  My brother’s out of town for the weekend, though, and I figured I could use a drink or two to unwind.” He pauses beside a beautiful car, sleek black and big.  He dusts some snow away from her windshield with his gloves hand.  He pulls a pair of keys from his pocket, opening the driver’s side door and climbing in, leaning over to push the passenger side open from the inside.  Castiel slides in; he took a cab here from work and was planning to walk home.  “To be honest with you,” Dean says as he starts the car.  The engine purrs.  “I didn’t come here tonight expecting to meet anyone.  But some opportunities…,” Dean smiles, looking over at Cas and licking his lips.  “They’re too good to pass up.”

Castiel laughs, leaning forward and closing the distance between himself and Dean.  They kiss slowly, carefully, testing and learning each other as they explore one another’s mouths.  Castiel is the one to introduce tongue, probing at Dean’s lips until he opens up and welcomes Cas inside, practically melting under the heady touch of another man.  He brings a hand up to cup Cas’s cheek, gently at first, but then rougher as his fingers card their way through his hair and tug.  Castiel groans, breaking the kiss to breath and tipping his head backwards, moaning loudly when Dean trains kisses down his jaw and along his neck, biting and sucking at his collarbone.

“Dean…,” he gasps, squirming, feeling Dean’s warm, rough hands sliding under his shirt and up along his abdomen and chest.  “It’s very… sensitive…”

“What is?” Dean mumbles against his skin, still sucking, still kissing… But now dragging his fingers over Cas’s nipples too, over his chest and then raking his fingers down his back.  He groans. 

“My… n-neck,” he gasps, hands reaching out to grasp at Dean’s body, pulling him closer.  He gasps into the crook of Dean’s neck, biting gently at the skin there and trailing his own kisses up along Dean’s jaw, fingers gripping tightly at the fabric of Dean’s Henley.  “You’ll leave a hickey if you don’t slow down,” Castiel gasps between kisses, and Dean finally pulls back, lips swollen from kissing as he grins.

“Is that a no-go for hickeys, then?  You really seemed to like it,” he chuckles, eyes lingering on the very obvious tent in Castiel’s jeans.  He shifts, uncomfortable in his predicament, and blushes.

“I’m afraid my coworkers might find it a tad unprofessional,” he says resignedly, but quickly adds at the crestfallen look on Dean’s face, “But anywhere under the collar is up for grabs.  Or, well… Up for sucking,” he grins, and Dean balks, laughing at Castiel’s forwardness.

“Wow, Cas, just tell me exactly how you want it,” he says, pulling away and shifting the car into gear.  Cas bites his lips, sliding closer to Dean and placing a hand on his thigh.  The other man’s breath hitches, and he smirks as he ducks forward to place gentle, lingering kisses along Dean’s neck as they pull out of the parking lot.

“Isn’t that kind of the point of this, though?” He wonders, nipping at Dean’s neck and dragging his tongue over the spot.  The man shivers visibly, but keeps his eyes trained on the road.  “You give me what I want, I give you what you want…” He grins against Dean’s skin, and tugs at Dean’s earlobe with his teeth.  He’s surprised by the lewd moan it draws out of the man, and makes mental note of the unusual erogenous zone.  “What do you want from me, Dean?  Do you want to fuck me?”

Dean whimpers.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He breathes, scraping his teeth along the man’s jaw.  

“Cas…,” he whines, and Castiel slides his hand up and down along Dean’s leg, feeling his hard length tenting his worn-out jeans.  God, he feels big.  Castiel’s mouth waters.

“Do you want me to suck you?  I can suck you right now, while you’re driving your car.  It’s a really beautiful car, by the way…” he grins when Dean shivers.  “Maybe I should bend you over her hood and fuck you that way, huh?”

“C-Cas…,” he gasps, eyes widening when he sees Castiel reach over and unbuckle his seatbelt.  Dean watches out of the corner of his eye as he shifts so that he can bend over more comfortably, and then begins to sputter when Cas unzips his fly and slips a hand right into his pants, stroking up and down the length of his hard, swollen cock.  He jerks at the touch, surprised, and gasps.  “Cas!  You’re crazy!”

“Just calm down,” he says, then leans over, and as Dean continues to drive he manages to maneuver himself so that he can fit his mouth over the bulge of Dean’s erection in his underwear, uskcing gently at his cock through the fabric.  Dean shakes, whining pitifully, and nearly crashes the car when Castiel gives a particularly enthusiastic suck.  One of his hands flies off the steering wheel to tangle into Castiel’s hair, but Cas bats his hand away.

“Please…,” he gasps, and spreads his legs a little bit.  The car stops; they’re stuck at a red light.  Castiel takes the opportunity to undo Dean’s fly the rest of the way, pulling his underwear down and grasping his cock with his right hand.  Dean moans loudly, biting his fist as Cas slowly strokes the length of his cock, up and down.  He’s big, thick and uncut, and when Castiel strokes him his foreskin draws back, revealing a fat, spongy head that’s slick with precum.  Castiel opens his mouth and, in one fluid movement swallows half of Dean’s cock down, swirling his tongue around the head and moaning.  Dean curses, white knuckling the steering wheel and trying to keep up with the rest of traffic as they start moving again.  “This is so fucking dangerous…”

“Just keep your eyes on the road,” Castiel says simply, grinning when Dean snorts at his words. “And I’ll keep my eyes on the prize.” He leans down, lips opening up around Dean’s cock again, tongue swirling around the head and dipping into the slit to taste his precum.  He keeps on bobbing up and down, focusing all his attention on getting Dean hard and dripping in his mouth.  When they finally stop again, he doesn’t even realize they’re at Dean’s apartment until the other man is gently tugging at his hair, pulling him up to breath.  Dean’s cock pops out of his mouth and smack Castiel right in the cheek, smearing a glob of precum on the side of his face.  Dean moans desperately and dips down to kiss Castiel, ravaging his mouth and hugging him close.  Castiel smiles and goes with it, his own fingers tangling into Dean’s neatly done up hair and messing it up.  Dean chuckles as they pull apart.

“Well, if you want to head inside, we’re here,” he says, gesturing to the large apartment complex they’ve parked in front of.  He glances down at his lap, then bites his lips.  “I don’t think I can get it back in my pants, dude.”

Castiel laughs.  “I’m sorry.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all, and he grins when Dean scowls.  “What can I say?  That was fun.”

“For you!”

“Oh, so you’re saying it wasn’t fun for you?” He raises an eyebrow at Dean, challenging, and the other man sighs and shakes his head.

“Of course it was fun.  Really dangerous,” he chides, “But super awesome,” he grins, awkwardly fumbling to stuff his erection back into his jeans.  It looks painful, but Castiel reasons that it will only take them a few minutes at the most to get up to Dean’s apartment.  And then they’re really going to have some fun.

As soon as the apartment door clicks shut behind them, Dean has Castiel pressed up against the wall and a hand shoved down the front of his pants, fingers curling around Castiel’s plump erection and squeezing.  He groans, a guttural sound, and slots his and Dean’s mouths together as his hands come up to tug at the other man’s hair. It’s a slick, desperate slide as they tug each other out of their clothes, Dean pushing his hands under Cas’s shirt and tugging at it impatiently at the same time Castiel tries to hastily unbutton Dean’s flannel.  When they’ve both succeeded in nothing but tangling each other up in their clothes, they both laugh, and pull apart to undress quickly.  It proves much more effective this way, and is more time efficient too, and they have their hands back on each other in under a minute.

“God, you’re really hot,” Dean laughs, palming at Castiel’s chest and abs, leaning down to kiss his neck and chest.  He sucks and nips at his nipples, but Cas bats Dean away and pulls him in for a full mouthed kiss instead.

“Nipples sensitive?” Dean murmurs against his mouth, smirking, fingers hooking into Cas’s belt loops and tugging down.  Castiel hums against his lips.

“Doesn’t really do anything for me,” he says, dragging his own hands up along Dean’s chest and thumbing at his right nipple.  He pinches and rolls the sensitive bud between his fingers, and Dean moans, cock twitching in his boxers so hard that Castiel can feel it move against his thigh.  He grins.  “But I guess it does for you, huh?”

“Fuck, yeah,” he gasps, mouthing at Castiel’s shoulder as he continues to pinch and tease Dean’s nipples, until they’re red, perky and swollen and sticking out prominently on his chest.  Then he bends down and covers them with his mouth, sucking, and Dean throws his head back and cries out in pleasure.  

“C-Cas, I’m gonna…,” he gasps, reaching into his own pants and quickly squeezing his cock, stopping his orgasm before it can overtake him.  Then he pulls away, and in one smooth movement he sinks to his knees in front of Cas. His pants are already undone and hanging low on his hips, so Dean only has to pull them down a little alone with Cas’s boxers to expose his flush, heavy cock. He strokes his hand along Castiel’s swollen shaft, noting the lack of foreskin and a slight curve to the left. He smiles and flicks his tongue out, tasting the hard, slick skin at his tip.

“You’re Jewish?” Dean asks as he curls his fingers around Castiel’s shaft, stripping the sensitive flesh and rubbing his thumb over the spongy, swollen head. Castiel whines and nods, head thumping back against the wall, throat bobbing as he swallows down another moan. Dean’s neighbors can probably hear everything they're doing, and he doesn’t want to cause any neighbors to complain. 

“Yeah. Named after an angel, remember?” He says a little breathlessly, moaning loudly when Dean swallows around the head, flicking his tongue into the slit to taste Castiel’s precum.  His jaw drops open wider and he sinks down, sucking down Cas’s cock deep into his throat.  Cas gasps, knees quivering, and his eyes roll back in his head as he feels Dean’s fingers digging into his thighs, grounding him as Dean takes him even deeper. Fuck… where did this guy come from? Where has he been all his life?

Castiel reaches out a desperate hand and tangles his fingers into Dean’s hair, not hiding him but tangling his fingers into his hair, pushing it away from his face so he can look down and watch Dean as he works. He bobs up and down, slurping loudly and swirling his tongue around the shaft again and again. 

His orgasm comes on suddenly, and with a loud, desperate shout he can’t seem to hold back Cas is coming into Dean’s mouth. He barely has time to pull off of his cock, and Cas’s cum shoots in thick ropes all over Dean’s tongue and cheeks, a few drops landing on his nose and in his eyelashes too. And fuck, that shouldn’t look as hot as it does. Cas’s cock slaps against his chin, still semi hard, and Dean grins up at him as he licks his lips.

“You forgot to warn me, man,” he complains, no heat in his comment, and stands gracefully. He crowds up to Castiel and pulls him in for a kiss, and Castiel doesn’t even stop himself from moaning at the taste of himself on Dean’s lips.

“It was intense,” Castiel explains, laughing and stumbling over his own two feet as Dean takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom.  “You have something else planned? Or is this the part where you turn out to be a serial killer and stab me to death?”

Dean laughs, and he laughs with his whole body. “Not a serial killer, baby, don’t worry.” He grins back at Castiel. “But you did say something earlier about me fucking you, and I was hoping we could make good on those plans.” They’ve reached Dean’s bedroom door now, and he kicks it open, pulling Cas inside with him and guiding him to the bed. Cas smiles and kisses him, pushing Dean back and crawling up on top of him. Dean’s cock is still hard and it slaps against his thigh as they slide against each other, and Castiel reaches down to tug at his erection.

“I think we can figure something out,” he grins like a cat and leans down, nipping at Dean’s nipples and making the man keen off the bed. He hums against his skin, sucking the sensitive bud and looking up at Dean from under his lashes. He curses, dragging his hands down Castiel’s body and squeezing his ass. 

“God, you’re amazing,” he breathes, stretching under Castiel’s lithe body and pulling the nightstand drawer open. He fishes around a bit, producing a condom and a half-enjoy bottle of regular lube. He drops both on to the bed, stroking his hands up and down Cas’s sides as he smiles up at him.

“I’ll prep myself,” Castiel says, biting at Dean’s chest one last time before he rolls off to the side. He reaches out and grabs the live, popping the cap open and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He grins over at Dean as he reaches behind himself and slowly, carefully pushes a single finger into himself. He lets out a long, pleased sigh and blinks up at Dean, who is watching with wide eyes and a loose hand wrapped around his cock.

“Enjoying the show?” He asks, chuckling, and begins to move his fingers in and out carefully. Dean swallows and nods, shuffling closer, and he cups one side as Castiel’s face as he slots their mouths together and kisses him sweetly.

“That answer your question?” He murmurs, and Castiel smiles, then moans, and Dean groans at the sight of his new friend pushing two full, thick fingers into his ass. He shuffles onto his knees, climbing up behind Cas’s body, and then leans down and pulls his cheeks apart. He licks his lips, then spits into the crease of Cas’s ass, then leans in and drags his tongue over his stretched out hole. Castiel gasps, fingers stilling inside his own body, and he whines into the comforter as Dean licks and sucks at his ass.

“Mmm,” Dean grins and sucks at his hole, and Castiel starts pumping his fingers again, pushing deeper and twisting. “Feels good, baby?”

“Ohh… yeah,” Castiel moans. “Can you… more lube, Dean, please…” he gasps. Dean fumbles to pick up the bottle from where Castiel discarded it on the mattress, popping the cap open and squeezing a generous amount out onto Cas’s fingers. He hums appreciatively and begins moving his fingers again, this time pushing a third inside along the other two. He opens up beautifully around the digits, and Dean can barely contain a moan as he imagines burying his cock in Cas’s tight ass.

It doesn’t take very much time for him to reach his tipping point, once he finally pushes into Cas’s tight, tight ass. For the first time since he was a teenager, even putting the condom On was a test for his self control, because he was so worked up after watching Cas prep himself. His fingers dig into Cas’s hips and he moans; Castiel is making the most sinful, delicious noises as Dean fucks him. He’s not quite hard enough to cum again just yet, but he’s over-sensitive, and Dean makes a point of reaching around to stroke his cock just to draw those beautiful noises out of him.

“Gonna come, gonna come,” he gasps, mouthing at the back of Cas’s neck, and he collapses against Castiel with a low moan as he fills his condom with his spend. He lays there on top of Castiel, exhausted, catching his breath until Cas makes a soft noise of discomfort and he apologizes, rolling off. He sighs.  “I came.”

Castiel chuckles.  “I’m glad,” and wiggles his butt, feeling his used hole flutter now that Dean has pulled out.  He watches as Dean yanks the condom off and ties it, tossing it onto the waste basket by the bed, and then turns to grin at him. He’s wearing just as much of a sated smile on his face, and Dean leans over to kiss him soundly.

“Yeah, he says dazedly, “I’m glad too.” Castiel laughs.

“You’re cute. We should do it again some time,” he says, reaching out to wipe some cum off of Dean’s cheek. It’s starting to dry, and if he doesn’t clean his face soon it’s going to get crusty and gross. Castiel makes a disgusted face, and Dean laughs.

“Yeah?  Here,” Dean stands up and pads barefoot (and barechested, bare assed… bare everything and very beautiful like that) into the ensuite bathroom.  When he returns a few moments later he has a moist hand towel in his hand, and is already wiping at his own face with a second towel.  He tosses one to Castiel and then winks at him.  “Stay here, I’ll go get our cell phones.”

Castiel doesn’t think he could move right now if he wanted to, he’s so spent and worn out, but he nods his assent nonetheless.  He begins to wipe himself off, cleaning away the sticky cum and lubricant mess that’s left on his cock and balls.  Ugh, he’s going to need a long shower in the morning.  For now, he places the moist towel on the nightstand and gets comfortable on Dean’s bed, enjoying the softness of his pillows and the way the mattress seems to mold right into his body.  Memory foam, he thinks.  He wishes his bed at home were this comfortable; it feels like he’s sleeping in a five star hotel.

“Hey, sleepy-head,” Dean is nudging him, and Castiel wants to bat away the disturbance, but Dean’s voice is soft and sweet and Cas likes it.  He blinks his eyes open and frowns up at Dean, who chuckles and holds his phone up to him.  “Unlock your device so I can put my number in it.”

“Okay.  But then we sleep.”

“Sure, baby.  Whatever you want,” Dean grins, and it’s the most beautiful thing Castiel has seen in his life.  He presses his thumb to the key pad of his phone and smiles into the pillow.  He’s glad he went to that bar tonight.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

**Batman**

_ hey angel _

 

Castiel stares down at his phone in confusion for a few long moments before he realizes it’s Dean who’s texting him.

_ I see you got creative with your contact name. _

_ Changing it now. _

 

**Dean Winchester**

_ uhh think you misspelled ‘accurate’ but k babe _

_ u busy? _

 

Castiel glances at the clock.  It’s 6:07 PM, and he’s been answering emails for nearly two hours.  He sighs and types back.

 

_ I’m doing some work stuff right now, unfortunately. _

 

_ bummer, it's a friday night _

_ was hoping ud be free to grab a drink _

_ or something _

 

Castiel feels something flutter in his chest.  It’s been less than a week since he and Dean met, but he’s already finding that he’s fond of the man.  Something about those green eyes.

 

_ I would like that.  What time and where? _

 

Dean’s reply is nearly instant.  Castiel smiles as he reads the message.

 

_ my place @8 _

_ I’ve got beer and we could order pizza? _

 

Castiel smiles.

 

_ It feels like you’re trying to lure me back to your apartment.  Any ulterior plans you have I should know about? _

 

This time, he needs to wait a little longer for a reply.  Castiel takes the opportunity to answer another email, and when he looks back down at his phone there are a few new messages.

 

_ Whatre u accusing me of exactly? _

_ and Idk, it depends on what u want _

_ wuld u like there to be ‘ulterior plans’ cas? _

 

Castiel smirks and picks up his phone, typing back.

 

_ I’ll be wearing sweatpants to your place, if that answers your question. _

 

_?? _

 

_ They’re easier to remove in a haste. _

 

Castiel smirks when he sees the typing-text bubble appear, then disappear a moment later.  He chuckles at Dean’s response when it eventually comes through.

 

_ Ohhh _

_ ;) alright cas i see how it is _

_ can’t wait baby c u at 8 _

 

With another glance at his clock, Castiel decides he has time to answer one more email before he should get ready to go to Dean’s house. He needs to shower and brush his teeth, and Cas is a bit of a shower-hog, so bathing for him takes anywhere between 25 to 60 minutes, depending on how long the hot water decides to last. This time he finishes up after only 30 minutes, because he knows he’s on a schedule, but the shower certainly wasn’t rushed either. He wonders idly if Dean would ever be ingested in shower sex with him; the best of both worlds.

He decides on a tight-fitting band t shirt to go with his sweat pants, and towel dries his hair before slipping on a pair of jogging shoes and heading out the door. 

When he arrives at Dean’s apartment, it’s a few minutes past eight and Dean is lounging on his couch, TV remote resting in his lap as he watches the screen. He calls out for Cas to let himself in when he knocks, and smiles and stands to greet him with a kiss as the other man enters the room.

“What if I was an axe murderer? You would have just let me right into the house,” he mumbled between kisses. Dean chuckles and presses their lips together languidly.

“Pretty sure an axe murderer wouldn’t knock first, darling,” he drawls, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Cas’s pants and pulling him closer. They stay like that for a few minutes, tangled in each other’s arms in the center of the living room, making out, before Dean finally pulls away. 

“What kind of toppings do you like on your pizza?” He asks, reaching down to pick his phone up off the couch. Cas shrugs and plops himself down in the seat, slipping his shoes off so he’s barefoot and folding his legs in a pretzel on the couch.

“Sausage and olives, please.”

“You like olives?” Dean pulls a face and Castiel pouts, furrowing his brows.

“What’s wrong with olives?” He wonders. Dean just raises his eyebrows and gives Cas a  _ look _ that says it all. He dials up the local pizza shop and places an order for delivery: one pie with sausage and olives and another with pepperoni and mushrooms. When he’s done placing the order and paying with a card he settles down beside Castiel, draping an arm across his shoulders and using his other hand to stroke up and down Cas’s thigh.

“So did you get all your work stuff done?”

Castiel sighs, shaking his head. “Unfortunately, no. I was interrupted by some hot guy who wanted me for a booty call.”

“Oh, man. Sounds like a real bastard.”

Castiel grins, leaning over and nuzzling Dean’s jaw. He nips at he side of his face and starts to kiss a path down along his neck. “Oh yeah, totally.”

“I bet he’s great in the sack, though,” Dean’s hands reach out to grasp Cas’s hips, fingers sliding under his t-shirt and thumbs stroking over defined abs. He smirks when Castiel laughs.

“I don’t know, I think everyone could use a little bit of improvement…  _ ah! _ ” Castiel laughs when Dean’s fingers move rapidly, tickling his sides and then pinching at his stomach. He bats Dean’s hands away and elbows him in the side, laughing still when Dean captures his hands at the wrist and raises them above his head. He pushes him backward, pinning him to the couch, and crawls up on top of him slowly, predatorily.

“Ugh,” Castiel squirms, tilting his head from side to side, smirking up at Dean. He slots their hips together, grinding against Castiel’s hip, then does the same with their mouths and kisses him slow and gentle. “Now you’ve got me,” Cas says slowly, flexing his wrists in Dean’s grip. “What’re you gonna do with me?”

Dean grins. “Oh, baby. So much.” he grins their hips together, drawing a long, lewd moan from the man underneath him.  Castiel would love to reach out right now, to grip Dean’s hips and hold on, but Dean keeps his hands pinned high above his head.  Castiel squirms a little, but doesn’t actually want to get free, and lets Dean manhandle him into the perfect position for their bodies to grind against one another.

Dean lazily rolls himself on top of Castiel, humming low - the closest he can get to an actual purr - nuzzling over Castiel's tan neck and down his chest. Predictably, Castiel is excited by the silly attention, and laughter rumbles in his chest as Dean works with one hand to ruck his shirt up over his belly, chest and nipples.  He keeps one hand above Cas, still pinning his arms, and the thrill of the restraint is really starting to get to Cas.  His cock twitches in his pants and he flexes his hips, grinding against Dean’s leg.  

Dean grins.  He stretches out half on Castiel, pressing him onto his back and kissing him thoroughly. Castiel reacts with unbridled enthusiasm, opening his mouth for Dean’s tongue and enjoying every moment of the heated kiss.  Dean lets Castiel get comfortable, excited, expectant, and then pinned. Dean breaks the kiss and sits up abruptly, straddling Castiel's chest.  Castiel squirms, smiles and chuckles.

“We haven’t even eaten our pizza yet.”

Dean shrugs, then grins wolfishly. "Then perhaps you should give me something better than pizza. If you've got anything better, that is."

Castiel thrusts his hips up, but Dean is sitting too high on his belly for him to catch any friction whatsoever.  Dean's eyes darken with lust. "Is there something you would like, Castiel?"

"Yeah," Castiel sighs, wiggling and squirming, but Dean is strong enough to keep him secured exactly where he wants him just by squeezing his thighs tightly against Castiel's waist and pinning his arms above his head.  He feels so vulnerable beneath Dean, right now.  It’s so thrilling.

"I want to give you what you want…,” Dean says softly, grinding his hips down against Castiel’s, giving him just a fraction of the friction he wishes he could get.  “Will you tell me, Castiel?  Tell me what you want,” he grinds down again, and Castiel moans, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. 

"I must be honest, Dean,” he gasps, going still under Dean’s domineering tone and the heated look in his eyes, “I have about a million fantasies going through my head right now.  You’re holding me down…,” he wriggles his arms a bit, just for the dramatic effect of his words, “It’s driving me crazy.  I want…,” he swallows, wetting his lips.  “I want you to control me.  Fuck, it’s so hot…,” he whimpers, and Dean leans down, sucking and biting harshly at the toned planes of his chest.

Dean smiles teasingly. "What if I told you I wanted you to fuck me?” He whispers.  Castiel shivers, nodding jerkily, and is just about to thrust up against Dean and tell him to get this show on the road when the doorbell rings.  He groans as DEan rolls off of him and pads out of the living room, leaving Cas hard and aching on the couch as he goes to fetch their pizza.

The pause in their activities gives Castiel a minute to clear his head of the heady fog Dean has a knack for putting him in.  he sits up, adjusting himself in his pants (though he can’t hide the considerable bulge of his erection, he can make it sit more comfortably in his pants).

“I’ve got piiizaaaa!” Dean calls in a singsong voice, and Castiel laughs, smiling as his new friend comes practically dancing into the room and drops two pizza boxes onto the coffee table.  He sits down next to Castiel, grabbing the television remote and flicking through the channels.

“Pass me a pepperoni and mushroom, would you?” He asks as Castiel leans forward to open the boxes and peek inside.  The pizzas are already sliced, so it's easy enough for Castiel to break off a slice and hand it to Dean.  Melted cheese oozes and stretches as he pulls a slice free, and Dean smiles almost the exact same hungry, needy smile he was giving Castiel only a few minutes ago as he reaches for the slice.

Castiel hums thoughtfully. “This is very good pizza. You know, my brother always says how his favorite pizza is Domino’s?” He grins, laughing at the disgusted look on Dean’s face.  As he finishes off his first slice of pizza he stands up, and without ceremony unzips his jeans and begins to wiggle his way out of them.  It would probably be hysterical, if Castiel wasn’t confused.

“I’m sorry man, I’m just… really uncomfortable,” he laughs and gestures to the obvious tent in his boxers, and his cheeks burn bright red with a blush.  Castiel smiles, and shrugs.

“Hey, I don’t mind the view.” His eyes flicker up and down Dean’s body and the other man laughs again, comfortable and relaxed this time, and settles back into his spot beside Castiel on the couch with another slice of pizza.  “So...,” Castiel begins, clearing his throat around a bite of sausage and olive, “you do this with all of your friends?”

Dean raises his eyebrows, and doesn’t bother to swallow as he asks, “Do what?  Eat pizza and watch TV, or have super dirty, kinky sex on my couch?”

Castiel laughs.  “Super dirty kinky sex?  Is that what we were doing?”

“Well, yeah.  Before we were rudely interrupted by that pizza delivery guy,” Dean pops the last bite of his crust into his mouth and chews, swallows, then leans forward to capture Castiel’s lips with his own.  “I mean, who gave him the right, right?” He lifts his eyebrows, smirking, and Castiel snorts.

“You’re an idiot,” he answers fondly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, accidentally wiping greasy fingers against Dean’s ratty t-shirt.  He doesn’t seem to mind, pushing Castiel back into the same position they were in before, except this time Castiel’s hands are free.  Dean makes remedy of that fact quickly enough, capturing his hands and lifting them above his head.  Then he bends down, peppering Castiel’s neck with warm kisses and fleeting bite marks.  “You never answered the question,” he mumbles, in between kisses.  Dean hums.

“I eat pizza with my buddies all the time,” he smirks against Castiel’s skin, and Cas feels like rolling his eyes.  He thrusts his hips up against Dean’s leg instead, and groans in his ear.  Dean laughs.  “As for the sex… I get around.” There’s a twinkle in his eyes when he sits back, still straddling Castiel’s hips but releasing his hands as he goes to pull his own shirt off.  Castiel immediately takes advantage, reaching out to palm at Dean’s muscular chest. He pinches a nipple and Dean groans, tilting his head back and letting his mouth fall open with delight.  “I was thinking we’d both be cool with each other seeing other people.”

Castiel shrugs underneath Dean.  “I’m not seeing anybody else right now, but I’m not opposed to you feeling free to do so.”

“Well, I’m not seeing anyone else either right now,” Dean says nonchalantly, reaching his hands out to tug Castiel’s shirt off.  Once they’ve both divested of their clothing, he lays down again, humming into their slow, sensual kiss.

Castiel's lean muscles on display are exquisite. Dean wants to memorize the shape of all of them. Bite and mark his tanned skin until it is flushed with pleasure. "So sexy," he murmurs. He lifts himself up on his knees just far enough to be able to push Castiel's sweatpants down. Now, Dean’s naked weight on Castiel's hips makes the man's cock bob up to the cleft of his ass.  Dean smirks.

"Go ahead," Dean encourages, leaning down, lips ghosting over Castiel’s skin.  “Fuck me.”

Castiel reaches around to touch. "Oh, Dean... oh, holy shit, is this...?"

"Just for you," Dean rumbles, gyrating his hips to move Castiel's finger around the silicone stopper.  He’s already prepped his ass and put a plug in, just for Castiel.  He feels as though the air has been punched right out of his lungs.

Castiel trembles from head to toe. "When did you..."

"I put it in right after you said you were coming over.  God, it got me all riled up… But I had missed you.  And I decided that you deserved this. I want to ride you, Castiel. Make you come.  Will you let me? Will you let me have you?"

Castiel's mouth opens and closes several times. He nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, Dean. Fuck, yeah."

Dean shimmies his hips down. "Take the plug out, Cas." He arches his back, pressing his hips more firmly against Castiel's.  He wiggles his ass back and forth. "Make me feel it."

Immediately, Castiel's circling finger stops dead center of the plug's stopper. He presses against it, the plug shoving in deeper against Dean's prostate. They moan in tandem. Castiel carefully grasps the edges and begins to work it out slowly, very gently jiggling it from side to side until Dean's internal muscles unclench enough for it to begin to slide out. All the air puffs out of Castiel's lungs. Dean strokes into Castiel's hair, hanging on for dear life, confident that he won't cause Castiel any pain that he doesn't fully appreciate. If Castiel arching his neck up with a breathy moan is any indication, he'd be happy for more. And if he keeps on being so amazing, he'll earn  it.

He can barely feel the plug slipping out of his body thanks to Castiel's meticulous care. But every so often, he thrusts it back in partway, or twists it enough that it sends sparks lighting through Dean. Castiel is expertly keeping him fully aroused and on the edge every second. It's perfect. He loses track of how long Castiel carries on with his torture before he gives one prolonged tug and the plug comes out, suddenly leavig him feel quite empty.

Castiel gulps. His voice is a thready whisper when he speaks up. "Hey, did you bring... uh, I don't have..."

Dean leans towards Castiel, reaching over his head and fumbling for the coffee table, where he left the bottle of lube and condoms.  Castiel hadn’t even noticed it sitting there earlier.  What an oversight.  "I wouldn't let us fall short of the goal."

Castiel beams and breathes, "thank God."

Dean purposefully unwraps the condom and rolls it down over Castiel's dick. Conversationally he says, "I'll prove to you as much as I must that I'll take care of you like this. Always."

Castiel doesn't answer directly, but the relief is there plain on his face. He watches Dean slick the condom with lube and then reach behind himself to prep a little further. It's perfunctory, but watching Castiel watch him is a highly effective turn on. In fact, he's in danger of slipping the leash of his control again, so spends less time than normal with it. It's good enough. When he raises up on his knees, Castiel palms at Dean's waist, bracing him.

Dean smiles. "Do you trust me with the next step?"

Castiel blinks at him owlishly. He understands how much bigger the question is than just the surface words. He's always been brilliant at reading people. "I trust you," he says firmly.

Pleased beyond belief, Dean leans forward, firmly removes Castiel's hands from his hips, threads their fingers together, and shoves Castiel's arms over his head again, pinning him one handed.  His free hand takes the base of Castiel's cock in hand to steady it. He guides himself down, stretching himself on Castiel's dick. The sound that Castiel makes is insanely hot.

His weight is halfway resting in Castiel's lap when he's comfortable releasing the base of Castiel's dick to pin him arms properly. It changes the angle enough that he can move with satisfyingly teasing thrusts.

“Hold still,” Dean says.  Castiel whines.

“Hnnt,” he hisses, eyelids fluttering. “Feels so good,” he gasps.

"Good," Dean says soothingly. "Let me do this for you, Cas.  Feels good for me too."

Castiel's body shakes with tension, goosebumps rising on his skin, but he does as he's told. He tries so hard. It feels so amazing when he does. The stretch of Castiel's cock inside him burns a little thanks to the hasty prep, but he's not in any danger of injury. He's quite experienced at being on bottom, and often enjoys the challenge. Castiel fills him magnificently, and by the time he's fully seated in the man's lap, it's practically heaven. "Ah," Dean sighs. "How does it feel for you?"

Castiel's teeth squeak with the effort to pry his jaw open. "Unreal. Tight. Hot."

Wonderful. Dean doesn't give Castiel any time to collect himself. He braces his weight on Castiel's wrists, allowing his lower body free rein to thrust back and forth in an exploratory movement. The downward stroke impales him deeply.

Castiel releases a sobbing moan and Dean drinks it out of his mouth. He feels exactly the same. And he wants all of it. He wants to see how much his control will be challenged by this infuriating, incomparable man. How far he can take him. How deep they can both go.

The heat coursing through him with every rich thrust warns him that the depth may not be recoverable after a while. It should unsettle him, but he peers down at Castiel, sweating and moaning and taking it, and instead of being scared, Dean fervently prays that he's allowed to drown in this some day.

"You're holding back," he murmurs in wonder.

"Gotta," Castiel admits in a burst of breath. "For you... gotta..."

Dean releases Castiel's hands and slaps his palms down against his chest, blunt nails digging into his pecs. Castiel cries out, throws his head back. Dean shifts up just enough to change the angle, and  _ right there _ ! Every grind down brushes Castiel's dick against his prostate, forcing him higher and higher. So much for holding back, but now is not the time to leave his lover suffering.

Harder and faster until he feels his core begin to tighten, nerves awash is ecstasy. With hard pressure, he drags his nails down Castiel's chest to his abs. The responding loud moan sends Dean over the edge. He comes in stripes over the red marks he's left behind.

At the same moment, Castiel pulses inside of him, the feeling of Dean’s clenching muscles and spasming hole just too much to keep him from cumming any longer.  He moans, loud and long, head thrown back and chest heaving from the exertion of it all.  Dean eases off his softening dick, and Castiel yanks the condom off, ties it and tosses it onto the coffee table.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes, resting his chin against Castiel’s clavicle, taking a moment to catch his breath. He feels Castiel shuffling beneath him, but doesn’t look up just yet, too busy basking in the heat and the sweat and the smell of their sex between them. 

“That was terrific,” Castiel says, and it sounds like he’s talking through a mouth full of… what the fuck? Dean looks up, and Castiel has a slice of sausage and olive pizza held aloft in his right hand, and he’s chewing lazily. Dean gapes at him for a full-on thirty seconds before he can finally think of words to justify this moment.

“Are you really eating fucking pizza right now, dude?” He asks, shuffling up into a half-sitting, half-lounging position on Cas’s chest. He shrugs.

“Sex works up my appetite. Is it killing the “romance” of the “moment” for you?” He asks, lifting a brow, and damn if he doesn’t use the physical air quotes along with it. He takes another generous bite of his pizza slice, and Dean snorts, shaking his head as he lies back down on his friend’s chest. 

“Shut up. If it didn’t have olives on it I’d have stolen it from you already.”

“Hmm. Yes, well, it’s a good thing for me then that this pizza has olives,” he smirks, and finishes off the slice with Dean glaring at him. He nudges him in the rib cage. “If you don’t mind, your cock is dripping all over my thigh. I’d like to get up and clean myself off.”

“Way to kill the vibe,” Dean grumbles, rolling off o Castiel and sitting up on the couch. He reaches out and grabs another slice of pepperoni pizza and begins to stuff it into his mouth. It’s lukewarm, and the cheese is beginning to coagulate now that’s it’s been sitting out for a while. He turns his head and watches as Castiel— graceful as ever— struts last him and towards the hallway bathroom. “Grab me a wet towel while you’re in there, would ya?”

When Castiel returns, they towel off and then settle into the couch to watch the football game. It’s still early, so Dean cracks open some beers for them and they lounge around watching television until around one in the morning. By then Castiel feels that the beer he drank has worn off, and with a peck on the lips and a promise to text Dean later, he heads back home.

Two days later, Castiel finds himself with some free time on his lunch break from work.  Dean is in between jobs, busy chugging a cup of coffee when he feels his phone go off.

 

**Hot Piece of Cass**

_ It has always puzzled me how people enjoy reading tabloid magazines _

_ My secretary has a subscription to 3 separate titles.   _

_ I believe she’s addicted _

 

Dean can’t help but snort in amusement as he looks down at his phone, He quickly taps out a reply.

 

_ Hey cas everyones got their vices _

_ how u know i dnt read tabloids huh? _

 

_ Do you? I may need to reevaluate our relationship as it stands, if that is the case. _

 

Dean chuckles, shaking his head. He loves the way Castiel types his text messages; so formal.  It somehow matches with his personality perfectly.

 

_ i glance at in the supermarket checkout occasionally _

_ National enquirer is the best tho _

_ anytime they run out of shit 2 print their go-to headline is Bigfoot, princess diana and or JFK _

 

_ I cannot believe this right now. _

_ You read the National Enquirer. _

 

_ and u eat pizza during sex _

_ guess that makes us even _

 

_ Excuse you, I did not eat any of that pizza during intercourse.  Only immediately afterwards. _

_ Speaking of which, how does your ass feel? _

 

Dean nearly spits out his coffee, and his shocked expression does not go unnoticed by Benny, who’s standing a few feet away working a dent out of the fender of a Nissan.  He pauses his work and lifts his eyebrows at Dean.  “What you got there, brother?”

“Nothing, just…,” Dean’s hand drifts subconsciously low on his hip, and he realizes he’s about to start rubbing his own buttocks right in front of Benny because of Castiel’s damn text.  He licks his hips and shakes his head, waving Benny away.  “Go back to work.” He says, then begins to type out a new message.  Benny smirks.

“You talking to a girl over there?”

“Shut up.”

“A guy?” Benny is full-on grinning now, and when Dean looks up again Benny is wiggling his eyebrows.  He feels his face flush.  “Is he good lookin’?  Where’d you meet him?” Dean groans and turns away.

“Go back to work, Benny.” He snaps, but it’s lighthearted.  Bobby chooses that moment to appear in the shop doorway, and he narrows his eyes at Dean, who probably looks way too relaxed for the boss’s liking.

“You too, boy.  Back to work.  You think I pay you to sit around all day lookin’ pretty?” He orders.  Dean grins and drops his coffee into the trash can by the water cooler and waltzes towards the car he was working on before his break.

“Aw, Bobby, you think I’m pretty?” He flutters his eyelashes, and Bobby throws a greasy rag at his face.

The next time he checks his phone, it’s a little past five thirty and he’s clocking out.  There’s a message there from Sam, asking him if he wants to grab dinner later on in the night, and four others from Cas timestamped around the same time as his coffee break earlier.

 

_ No reply?  It still must ache quite a bit to render you so speechless. _

_ I didn’t know this was a sore subject for you, Dean. _

_ I’m sorry for spamming your phone.  I’ll stop making you the butt of my jokes now _

_ That was my last one, I swear.  I’m not that much of an asshole. _

 

Dean is laughing out loud by the time he gets to the end of the text thread, and he doesn’t even notice Benny sneaking up behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

“Butt jokes?  You datin’ a comedian?” 

Dean is startled by Benny’s voice so close to his ear, and he nearly drops his phone onto the floor in his panic.  He spins around, glaring at Benny and poking him in the chest.

“Don’t you know not to sneak up on a soldier?”

Benny guffaws.  “You ain’t ever been a soldier, brother.”

“Working with you’se as good as war to me,” he grumbles, and Benny laughs, punching his card and walking over to his locker to grab his belongings.  Dean does the same, as as they leave the building he pulls out his phone so he can send a quick message off to Castiel.

 

_ boss caught me txting & i had 2 go back 2 work _

_ ur txts made me LOL _

_ And my ass is good thx for ur concern _

 

He doesn’t receive any immediately reply, so Dean stuffs his phone into his back pocket and turns to Benny as they enter the parking lot.  “Drinks?” he suggests, and Benny nods.

“On me.  You can tell me all about your new boy.”

“He’s not my--,” Dean huffs, dragging a greasy hand through his hair and trying his best to hide a grin.  He fails.  “Fine.  But only if you tell me what the hell is going on with you and Andrea.”

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Dean and Castiel find, quickly, that they are texting each other all the time. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever texted this much in his life, actually, and it’s starting to show that he is getting better at it.  It seems like now, every free moment he has is spent with his head down and his phone out, tapping away at the screen.  

Dean is enjoying a day off from the garage. TBobby decided to close the shop this year on December 8th, since it's the day of the Feast of the Immaculate Conception, and ever since Bobby started seeing this really enthusiastic older woman from his chhurch he's been getting really into all the religious holidays. Dean can only imagine what family Christmas dinner is going to be like this year with all Bobby's new, frou-frou religious stuff he's got going on, and the thought causes Dean to groan inwardly. Maybe he can find some sort of excuse to duck out of the festivities this year, if he's lucky. Dean decides it’s about time to make himself lunch and distract his mind from thoughts of the upcoming holiday.

His phone buzzes as he’s just beginning to fill a pot of water to make some pasta.  He nearly drops the dishes in his hands when he reads Castiel’s text message.

 

**Hot Piece of Cass**

_ Quarterly reports are such a bitch.  I wish you were here. _

_ You would fit perfectly under my desk, you know.  Would look so gorgeous with your lips stretched around my cock. _

 

It feels as though the air in Dean’s lungs has been sucked away.  He quickly types back.

 

_ jesus cas _

_ arent u at work _

 

The reply is instantaneous.

 

_ All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. _

_ Do you want to play with me, Dean? _

 

Holy shit, yes.  Yes, Dean wants to play with cas.  He wants to lay him out on his bed and take him apart, put him back together again, do all sorts of sinful things to his body… And now his cock is twitching in his pants, filling up and making his jeans uncomfortable.  He quickly turns the burner on the stove off and practically dances his way to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.  You never know when Sam might decide to drop by because he forgot some books or something.

 

_ Fuck yeah cas.  wanna fill u up _

_ stuff u full at both ends.  U want my cock in your mouth or ur ass first? _

 

_ Oh God… don’t make me choose please dean _

 

Dean smirks.  His cock twitches and he makes quick work of getting out of his pants.  He grasps his cock in his hand, stroking up and down a few times as he reads over the messages he and Cas have already exchanged.  He sees the typing-text bubble and holds his breath, gives his aching erection another squeeze.

 

_ Ill fuck ur mouth first. U can fuck urself on a dildo while u wait _

_ R u jacking off now???? _

 

_ Yes.  I have my own office. _

 

Holy fuck.

 

_ Holy fuck. _

_ im jerking off too _

_ god i want to fuck ur mouth cas _

 

_ Do you have lube? _

_ Make your hand nice and wet for me Dean. _

 

_ fuck. Yeah _

_ Feels good cas.  If i close my eyes it feels like ur sucking me _

_ I want to fuck ur mouth. Want u 2 choke on me _

 

It takes a little longer for castiel’s next reply to come through.  When it doesn, Dean is shocked to see that it’s a photograph.  The lighting sucks, but Dean nearly loses it and creams himself right there at the sight of Castiel’s cock, flushed red and swollen, grasped in his hand as he jerks himself beneath his desk.  He has on business slacks, his cock hard and heavy, sticking out through the fly.

 

_ fuck cas ur gonna make me cum _

 

Castiel’s reply is taunting.

_ So soon already?  You haven’t even gotten to fuck me yet _

 

_ shit _

_ cas _

_ need to cum. Let me cum in your ass _

 

_ Spread my ass wide on your cock.  Do you remember how it felt that first time? _

_ So tight around you.  Sucking you in. _

_ I want you so badly, Dean.  Please cum inside of me. _

 

Dean lets out a strangled cry as he cums, jerking himself through his orgasm and making a complete mess of his hand and his boxers.  There’s cum everywhere, or at least it seems that way, and it takes a full minute after Dean’s orgasm for him to recuperate and think straight.  When he looks back at his phone he has six new messages from Cas.

 

_ Oh God, I need you, Dean.  Need your cock in me _

_ I’m going to suck you off so hard tonight. _

_ Fill me with your cum. _

_ Did you finish? You’re not responding. _

_ I’m going to take it you finished, then.  So did I. _

_ I came in my waste basket.  Too bad you weren’t here to lick me off _

 

Dean snorts, picking up his phone and snapping a quick photo of the mess he’s made of his own torso.  His soft cock is limp against his thigh, still dribbling a little cum from the slit, and surrounded by a puddle of white mess.  He shoots the message off to Cas with a winky emoji attached, then adds another message after.

 

_ yeah, i finished.  Also thats gross abt ur waste basket _

 

_ I love your cock, Dean.  It’s the perfect size and shape. _

 

Dean blushes when he reads the message.  Who the hell says stuff like that?  He presses his open palm to his blushing face, groaning when he winds up smearing cum all over his forehead and in his hair, too.  If he didn’t need a shower before, now he really needs one.  He kicks his pants all the way off and stands, shuffling into the bathroom and leaving his phone on the counter.  After a long, relaxing hot shower he climbs out to find another message from Castiel on his phone.

 

_ Come over my place at 6:00 so I can suck you off. _

 

Well, he can’t exactly so no to that proposition.

When he arrives at Castiel’s apartment, he knocks twice and waits for his friend to come answer the door.  He’s absolutely shocked when, about three seconds later, the door swings open to reveal a fully frontal nude Castiel, cock already hard and slapping against his thigh when he pulls the door open.  He smiles salaciously when he sees that it’s Dean at the door (which, if it wasn’t Dean, what would he have done then?) and pulls him in by the collar of his button down.

“Dude, what the hell?  Mmph--” Dean is hushed by Castiel’s mouth, slotting over his in a claiming kiss that sends him reeling.  His hands come down to rest on Castiel’s lithe hips, and they stumble backwards towards the couch, collapsing in a heap there.  When they finally break the kiss, Castiel is grinning up at Dean and Dean is still just as confused as he was when he first walked into the apartment.

“Cas, why are you--,” he gasps, cut off by Castiel’s expert tongue, nipping and sucking at the underneath of Dean’s earlobe, his hands sliding under Dean’s shirt to tweak at his nipples.  He moans, a choked off sound, and squeezes his eyes shut as he feels his cock going painfully hard in his pants.  He  _ really  _ needs to stop wearing jeans around Castiel.  “Fuck, dude… Are you in heat or something?”

Castiel’s brow furrows. “Human males don’t experience heat and mating cycles, Dean,” he grinds out.  Dean coughs, unsure of how he’s supposed to respond to that, then wheezes at the feeling of Castiel harshly pinching one of his nipples with two knuckles.  His hips jerk forward and he grinds down against Castiel, feeling his friend’s own cock slap hard and heavy against his thigh.

“Fuck… I don’t know,” Dean’s head is starting to become dizzy from all the sensations.  He feels Castiel’s other hand sliding into his pants, squeezing at his balls  through his underwear.  It’s just on the right side of painful, and Dean is worried he might just cum before they even get started.  “I read somewhere that males have… have menstrual cycles too, or something.  Maybe you’ve got some sort of horny hormone lit up inside your brain or something…”

“No,” Castiel says simply, pecking Dean’s lips and then pushing him back so he’s standing up again.  He springs off the couch, grabbing Dean’s hand and tugging him towards his bedroom.  Dean’s only been here once before, about two weeks ago when he and Castiel had some very wild sex (his ass had ached for  _ days _ after that) but he really likes Castiel’s bedroom.  It has more space than his own does, and a larger bed too (though no memory foam, which he made sure to loudly complain about the last time he slept over here).  “I just want you.  I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Castiel says, gripping his cok in hand and stroking up and down.  He already looks slick and shiny, length dripping with precum from their excitement in the livingroom.  Dean smirks and steps forward, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist and kissing him slowly.

“Aw, you missed me?” he bats his eyelashes at his friend, who rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

“Yes, I did.  I missed your cock, too,” he reaches down and unzips Dean’s jeans, making a frustrated sound when he can’t successfully pull them down Dean’s hips.  For the second time in the night, he realizes that he should really start wearing sweat pants when he knows he’s going to see Castiel.  The removal of their clothing is always inevitable around each other, and wearing loose clothes will only make life easier for both of them. Once Dean has stripped down, so that he is equally a naked as Castiel, they roll onto the bed together and bounce towards the middle, where Castiel makes quick work on pinning Dean down and straddling his chest.  He smirks down at Dean with lust blown eyes, and Dean swallows thickly, reaching out and grasping at Cas’s hip with his left hand.

“I’m glad,” he says, then swallows and quickly pecks Castiel’s lips again.  “I missed you too, Cas,” he says softly.  Castiel smiles and bends down, locking their lips together for just a few seconds.  Then he breaks the kiss and slides his way down Dean’s body, kissing along his collarbone and paying special attention to his nipples.  He kisses and sucks gently, with all the reverence of a debauched saint, nibbling with pulling with his teeth until Dean’s nipples are hard, red peaks that stick out from his chest in the cool air of the bedroom.  He shivers as Castiel moves away from them, bringing his own hands up to roll the hard nubs between his fingers, biting down a lewd moan as the sensation makes his cock fatten between his legs.

“Don’t quiet yourself,” Castiel mumbles between kisses on Dean’s thighs.  “I wanna hear every sound.”

“Your neighbors--”

“Can’t hear us.  And if they can, then they’ll deal with it.  All I’m worried about right now is making you scream.”

“Wow, Cas.  Way to sound like a murder freak,” he gasps, and Castiel smirks up at him devilishly, before dragging the flat part of his tongue up over the length of Dean’s shaft.  He hardens a little more under the soft, warm touch, and groans when he feels Cas’s soft lips enveloping the head of his cock.  His tongue darts out, flicking back and forth over the head, making Dean go from mostly-hard to completely rock-hard in a matter of seconds.  He gasps, chest puffing out, and reaches down to tangle his fingers into Castiel’s feather-soft hair.

“Don’t stop,” Dean gasps out this plea as his fingers tangle into Castiel’s unkempt black hair, twisting and pulling at the messy locks as he flexes his hips forward.  Cas makes an annoyed sound with the back of his throat, sending vibrations down the shaft of Dean’s cock as his own hands come up to grasp Dean’s buttocks hard enough to leave bruises.  This seems to get the message across, and Dean stop moving his hips, moaning lewdly instead when Cas swirls his tongue around the head and begins to bob up and down quickly.

Dean thinks that there must be nothing on earth that is as wonderful as Castiel’s mouth around his cock.  At least, that’s what his sex-addled brain is telling him at the moment, when his cock is buried hard and throbbing down the angel’s throat.  Cas swallows around him, taking him deeper, and Dean curses.

“Fuck, your mouth is  _ amazing _ ,” he moans, petting his fingers back and forth through Cas’s hair as he continues to bob up and down his shaft.  His cheeks are hollowed out now and he has moved one hand away from Dean’s ass, onto his cock.  He cups his shaft, stroking as he sucks and making the most ridiculously dirty noises as he does so too.

Dean is dripping now, he can feel it; pre-ejaculate leaking from his tip and onto Castiel’s tongue.  He seems to lick up each drop more greedily than the last, his tongue darting back and forth over the flushed head and slit.  Dean whimpers as his legs begin to tremble, heat building low in his stomach as Cas bobs his head faster, slurping loudly every once in awhile.  Drool runs down his chin and neck, and his eyes flutter closed, his second hand dropping from Dean’s ass and going down to his own crotch, where his erection is tenting his boxers.

Dean moans, cock throbbing at the sight of Cas touching himself in front of him.  Because  _ damn _ , if watching somebody get off to sucking you off, Dean isn’t sure what is.  His breath catches in his throat and he reaches down, stroking his fingers over Cas’s cheek and feeling the impression of his own cock in his mouth.  Cas’s eyes, bright blue and observant, pop open to stare at him innocently, as if some sort of crude joke.  Dean jerks his hips forward a little, biting his lips to restrain a whimper.

“I’m gonna cum, baby,” he gasps.  Cas nods, giving his head one last flick with his tongue before he pulls away, gasping for breath as he starts to jerk Dean off at the same pace he is now tugging at his own cock with.  “Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

Castiel chuckles, the sound deep and hoarse as he smiles.  “What is it, Dean?  Does this turn you on?” He whimpers, licking his lips devilishly and leaning closer, so that his breath can ghost over the flesh of Dean’s cock.  “Watching me jerk myself off as I jerk you off, on my knees in front of you?  Does it make you feel powerful, watching me work for you to cum?  Work for you to cum all over my face?”

“Oh, ye-  _ yes! _ ” Dean gasps, eyes wide and head thrown back in a silent cry as he climaxes, painting Castiel’s lips and cheeks with ropes of white cum; proof of his claim on Castiel.  He hisses between his teeth as Castiel continues to jerk him, milking his oversensitive cock until there are tears in his eyes, and then he is hauling Cas up from the edge of the bed and into a searing kiss, just to escape the stimulation.

He can taste himself on Cas’s mouth when he kisses him, but he doesn’t mind it one bit.  His friend’s cock is still hard between his legs, jutting out proudly from his hips as beads of pre-ejaculate leak from the tip.  Dean takes him in hand, grinning at the way Castiel’s entire body keens at his touch, and begins to stroke him quickly.

Cas is louder than Dean is when he cums, and he lets out a loud cry as he soaks Dean’s hand with his spunk.  His whole face scrunches up with pleasure and Dean pulls him into a searing kiss, savoring every sexy whimper and mewl he makes into his mouth until his cock gives its very last, valiant twitch and goes soft against his leg, obviously spent after such a powerful orgasm. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean breathes into Castiel's hair.  He feels Castiel’s lips twitch against his neck before he speaks, and he knows he’s going to say something corny and snarky before he even speaks.

“You know, just because Jesus was a Jew too doesn’t give you the right to say his name during sex with me-- ow!  Hey!” Castiel laughs, batting away Dean’s hand as he pinches at his buttocks.

“Yeah well you can take Jesus and your stupid circumcised dick,” Dean dodges Castiel’s hand just as he swoops down and tries to pinch at Dean’s nipples.  He licks his lips.  “And shove them up your ass.”

Castiel grins and tackles Dean, laughing into the crook of his neck as he pins him down and grinds himself against Dean’s flank. “I think I’d much rather shove my circumcised dick up  _ your  _ ass, thank you very much.”

Dean snorts.  “Well, aloha cowboy,” he mumbles into the sheets, and wiggles his butt in the air as Castiel slides off of his back.  Castiel is quick to react, and lays a swift spanking across Dean’s left butt cheek, which only serves to make him grin wider into the pillows.  He wiggles his ass again and turns his head to look over at Cas, who is fishing around in his nightstand drawer for a bottle of lube and some condoms.  “Come on, Cas, what are you waiting for?  We haven’t got all day.  It’s going to be Shabbat soon and I wouldn’t want you to have to stop fucking me halfway through becau--  _ ow!”  _ Dean startles at the harsh smack that castiel delivers to his butt, but when he turns around to glare at his friend, all he can manage is a sappy smile instead.

“It’s Thursday, and Shabbat isn’t until Saturday, dufus.” Castiel says, grinding his hardening cock up against Dean’s ass languidly, taking his time to get hard again before he begins to prep Dean’s ass.  “And I’m not even practicing, so that means I can fuck your ass on Shabbat whenever I want.”

Dean snorts, grinding back into Castiel’s touch.  “Well, then, I’m glad,” he snarks.  Castiel bites down on Dean’s shoulder, and he groans, dropping his shoulders and letting his face smush up against the pillow. He feels Castiel smile against his skin.

“Yes, I’m glad about that as well.  Now I can fuck you whenever, and wherever I want.”

He’s not hard again just yet, but if Cas keeps humping him and touching him and talking to him like he is, he will be soon.  “Dude,” Dean guffaws, “if you’re non-practicing I don’t think you’ve got the right to make Jewish jokes.  I think you should take back what you said about Jesus.”

Castiel laughs.  “If it was a joke about Jesus, as you say, that would actually make it Christian joke.” he grins forward again, smiling when he sees Dean propping himself up on his elbows, turning around to glare at him.  He knows he’s being a condescending bastard, but he likes the way it riles Dean up.  

“Well, you’re not Christian either!”

“No,” Castiel admonishes, reaching out and grabbing hold of Dean’s hips, leaving fingertip-shaped bruises on his skin as he pushes his cock between Dean’s cheeks and grinds.  It’s starting to feel  _ really  _ good.  “But I could be.  Christians get their dicks circumcised as well.  You were the one who assumed I was Jewish.”

“But I was right-- you are Jewish!”

“Non-practicing,” Castiel adds, and he grins proud and wide when Dean groans and buries his face in his pillow.  He leans down, draping himself over Dean’s back and peppering his neck with slow, gentle kisses.  “You know…,” he whispers, nipping at Dean’s shoulder and smirking against his skin.  “I think you just like the fact that my dick is circumcised.”

Dean huffs, tilting his head to the side so he can breath freely.  Castiel pecks his lips as soon as they’re available.  “I think it’s cute,” he mumbles.  Castiel laughs.

“Yeah?  Easier to clean too, I bet,” Castiel mouths at Dean’s shoulder, slipping his hand between their bodies and prodding gently at Dean’s hole.  He hasn’t put any lube on his hands yet, so he doesn’t push in, just applies a little bit of pressure with the pad of his thumb to Dean’s tight, furled entrance.  Dean huffs and turns his face away again, hiding a blush.  Castiel isn’t sure if Dean’s sudden embarrassment is due to the conversation topic, or his ministrations.

“Dude, are you talking about-- no, that’s gross.  I’m not even going to say it.  Will you hurry up and fuck my ass, already?  You’re driving me insane with all this talking.”

Castiel pouts, bending forward to kiss the cleft of Dean’s jaw.  “I thought you liked talking to me.”

“I do.  Just not about… You know.   _ That _ ,” he can feel Castiel smirking against his neck, but doesn’t say anything.  Instead he wiggles his butt and pushes back against Castiel.  “Come on, I can feel that you’re hard for me back there.  Or do you want to keep  _ talking? _ ” The way he says the word ‘talking’ makes it sound like the most vile thing in the world, and Castiel just can’t help himself.

“Well,” Castiel begins in monotone, teasing and he thinks he might just be able to hear Dean’s teeth grinding.  “What would you like to talk about?”

He’s startled by Dean moving, flipping their positions in a record three seconds flat, so that Castiel is pinned underneath him and he’s pressing his hands down against the other man’s shoulders, holding him in place.  Castiel doesn’t think there’s any place he’d rather be right now, though.  He looks up at Dean, panting, and Dean grins wolfishly.

“Let’s talk about teasing,” Dean growls and there’s fire in his eyes.  Castiel swallows thickly, eyes widening when he sees Dean make a quick grab for the lube.  He slicks his hand up, then reaches behind himself and start moving his fingers.  Castiel cranes his neck to see, to watch as Dean stretches that delicious hole open, but he’s blocked by Dean’s free hand pushing him back down onto the mattress.  “Oh, nuh-uh.  You’ve been a very bad boy, Castiel.  And bad boys don’t get treats.”

Castiel’s eyes sparkle.  “Then what do they get?”

Dean licks his lips.  “They get to do what they’re told,” he grinds out, then looks quickly around the room before letting his eyes fall back on Castiel's face.  “You got a tie lying around here somewhere?”

Castiel bites his lips for a moment before he jerks his head to the right.  “Second drawer from the top of my dresser.  The expensive ones are on the left, so choose from the pile on the right,” he says.  Dean hops up and goes to rifle through the drawer, producing a plain blue polyester tie from inside the drawer.  His eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he sees just how many ties Castiel owns.

“Dude, nobody needs this many freaking ties."

“Don’t tell me how to live my life,” Castiel snarks back.  Dean turns back to smirk at him, stalking forward and capturing both of Castiel’s wrists in his one hand.  “You alright with this?” he asks.  Castiel nods enthusiastically and Dean grins, then slips the tie around Castiel's arms and ties them in a makeshift cuff.  Then he secures his tied arms to the headboard, testing the give of the tie once or twice before he nods in appreciation. 

“Now, time to address your attitude,” Dean says as he climbs back into Castiel's lap, grabbing the lube from the place where he left it and slicking his fingers up again.  He reaches behind himself and moans as he pushes his own fingers into his ass, biting his lip and keening for Castiel to see.  He jerks against the ties, desperate to reach out and touch Dean, but it’s no use with him secured tightly to the headboard.  Dean grins.

“Starting to regret your teasing, baby?”

“No.”

Dean smirks.  “I don’t like brats, Castiel.”

Castiel can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes dramatically.  “Dean, you are the biggest brat I have ever met. I can’t even believe you can say with a straight face that you--” he’s cut off, Dean’s finger smushing against his pursed lips as he shushes him.  Castiel’s lips quirk up and he smiles, being quiet for Dean as he begins to speak again.

“That’s enough talking for you today, Castiel.  I don’t want to hear another noise from your mouth unless it’s a moan or a whimper.  Got it?”

There’s a short, pregnant pause before Castiel speaks, “I don’t know whether you want me to say ‘yes’, or to keep quiet.”  Dean doesn’t acknowledge his outburst, except to shoot him a dreadful glare from under his lids.  Castiel grins, a big gummy smile, and shrugs.  “What?  Don’t look at me like that.”

Dean giggles, dropping his chin to his chest as he smiles, and then they are both laughing against each other, unable to contain how giddy and silly they feel.  And it shouldn’t be like this.  They’re having sex.  Hot, steamy sex, even.  Dean withdraws his fingers from his own body and grabs the lube, slicking up Castiel’s cock and then sinking down.  They both groan in tandem, their bodies rocking together, and Castiel squirms as he wishes he could free his arms to grab onto Dean, but can’t.  Dean smirks and grinds forward again, slowly, and bends down to kiss along Castiel’s neck and shoulders.

“That feel good?  How do you want me, baby?” He gasps.  Castiel tosses his head back and flexes his hips, whining.

“Dean, nngh…” he huffs, squeezing his eyes shut tight.  Dean chuckles above him, grinding down, savoring the feeling of being so full of Cas.  He shifts, feeling Castiel’s cock slide out a little bit before he pushes his hips down again, grinding forward, pushing them both deeper.  Dean sighs, closing his eyes, and starts to gently bounce and rock.  He keeps going until he feels Cas’s cock hitting his prostate, and then he picks up, grinning when Castiel moans loudly underneath him.  Apparently, being inside of Dean must feel just as good as Dean being full of Cas feels.

They tumble over the edge together a few thrusts later, huffing and puffing, groaning, and it's only when Dean rolls off of Castiel and feels cum seeping out of his ass that he realizes they forgot a condom.  He groans, burying his face in the sheets.

“Fuck me,” he moans. Castiel lifts an eyebrow at him curiously and turns to face him.

“Uhh… You’re gonna have to give me more than few seconds to recover from that, Dean.  You want to go again?” He sounds horrified at the idea.  They’ve both cum twice already, and his dick is probably feeling just as raw and spent as Dean’s ass right now.  He sighs and shakes his head.

“No, Cas.  It’s just.. Please tell me you’re clean, because we forgot a condom.”

Castiel’s mouth drops open.  “Oh.  Yeah.  I’m, uh… I’m clean.  I mean, my last test was a few months ago, but I haven’t exactly…,” he swallows, looking away from Dean.  “You’re the only person I’ve had interest sleeping with lately.”

“Okay.  Well, that’s good.  I mean-- what I mean is, I haven’t been with anybody either,” he bites his lips, then turns so he is facing Castiel more directly.  He slings an arm over his hip and smiles.  “Well, that’s settled then,” he pauses, smiling and wiggling his butt.  He feels Castiel’s cum still dripping from his hole, and it should be gross, but he kind of enjoys it.  “Feels nice, actually, to go bareback.  S’been a long time.”

Castiel smiles, chuckling.  “Yes, I agree that sex was… particularly intense. We should do it again sometime.”

Dean lifts his head up.  “You mean like… do it without a condom?”

Castiel shrugs.  “Yes, I don’t see why not.”

“I mean…,” Dean licks his lips.  He hasn’t slept with anybody else besides Castiel in months; not since he met Cas that night in that dive bar, actually.  “Yeah, why not?  You want to make this exclusive?”

“We have a good thing going,” Castiel says.  “I think it’s an alright idea.  It’s not like I was sleeping with anybody else, anyway,” he pauses, biting his lips and looking Dean up and down.  “Dean?”

“Hmm?” He looks back at Cas and smiles, seemingly having been lost in his own thoughts.  Castiel can’t help but smiles back; Dean’s happiness is always contagious.  

“Will you untie me?”

“Oh, shit!  Yeah!  Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

Once the tie is undone and they’ve gotten redressed, they order Thai food in.  They spend the rest of the night watching bad television while sharing bites of food from their takeout containers.  Yeah, this exclusive thing might just work out.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Somehow, Dean and Castiel start seeing each other more often.  They text every day-- they were doing that before, anyway-- but now instead of seeing each other once, or perhaps twice per week, they see each other almost every day.  They spend mostly every weekend together, and on Wednesday evenings they watch  _ The Bachelorette  _ together while sharing pizza and beer.

 

**Dean Winchester**

_ we on 4 bachelorette 2nite? Ur place _

_ Rachel’s supposed to give Damien a rose over Robert apparently _

 

Castiel feels his phone buzzing on the other side of the bed, but he doesn’t feel like he even has the energy to pick it up.  He’s been in bed all day, only picking himself up early this morning to use the restroom and call into work.  He feels miserable.  His head is pounding, his nose is stuffed and his entire body aches as though he were run over by a freight train.  And even though he’s been sleeping mostly all day long, he’s still exhausted.

With a groan he reaches out, snatching his phone up and looking down at the new messages.  He reads them over a few times before he groans aloud, realizing that it’s Wednesday night.  Dean is supposed to come over tonight.

He can’t let Dean see him like this.  He’s a miserable blob of snot and sickness.

 

_ Have you been reading tabloids again?  You’ll spoil the show for yourself. _

_ I’m afraid I need to cancel for tonight.  You’ll need to fill me in with the drama on Saturday. _

 

_ aww what? But cas i got the beer you like _

_ Its that fizzy chocolate crap _

 

_ I’m sorry, Dean.  I hope it’s not an inconvenience _

 

_ no inconvenience man just wanted 2 c u _

_ Why cant  you hang out u busy? _

 

Castiel blinks owlishly at the screen, the brightness of his iphone starting to grate on his eyes and intensify his headache.  He swipes up on the screen, lowering the brightness, and he’s just working out what to type back to Dean when another message comes through.

 

_ got a hate date or sumthing? _

 

Castiel’s lips quirk up.  No, actually, he doesn’t have a hate date.  He just canceled on the only hot date he’s had in months, because of a freaking head cold.

 

_ If you consider a fever and headache a hot date, then sure. _

 

There’s a long pause before Dean’s typing bubble pops up again.  Castiel is nearly starting to drift off again when his phone vibrates next to him.  He peaks at the screen.

 

_ Oh baby ur sick?? Im sorry _

_ Prbly that winter flu going around. Saw it in the news _

 

_ Did you see it in the news or did you read it ina  tabloid? _

 

_ Haha very funny _

_ Tabloids are news too jerkface _

_ let me come over ill bring soup  _

 

Castiel frowns.  No, he doesn’t want Dean coming over.  He doesn’t want Dean to see him in this state!

 

_ You don’t need to make me soup, Dean. _

 

_ of course not _

_ ill pick some up from Panera on my way.  Broccoli and cheddar right? _

 

_ Dean I don’t want you to see me like this _

 

_ Oh come cas it cant be that bad _

_ Ive seen you in some pretty bad ways. remember when you got that charlie horse two weeks ago in the middle of me fucking u? U were all twisted up. not a pretty sight _

 

Castiel scowls.  Sometimes Dean is absolutely tactless.

 

_ Thank you for reminding me.  I will see you on Saturday Dean. I’m sorry to cancel last minute like this. _

 

_ noo cas im sorry _

_ Let me come over ill take care of you _

_ Have you eaten today? _

 

Castiel sighs.  He was able to stomach half a banana this morning before his stomach protested so much he had to go lie down again.  That was when he’d fallen back asleep.

 

_ I had half a banana this morning. _

 

_ im coming over. Dont move!! _

 

Castiel snorts and rolls his eyes.  It hurts his head.  Where would Dean think he’s going to go?

About forty five minutes later, Castiel has drifted into a light slumber once again and is startled by several sharp knocks to his bedroom door.  He sits up suddenly, head pounding, and finds Dean standing in the doorway to his bedroom, leaning against the wall.  He narrows his eyes.

“How did you get in?” He mumbles, dragging his fingers through his hair and pushing it away from his face.  He’s sweating profusely from his forehead, and he knows he looks greasy and unkempt.  He pouts as Dean steps forward, placing a small shopping bag on the dresser and coming to sit at the foot of the bed.

“Your spare key is under the doormat.  You showed me last week, remember?” Dean smiles, leaning forward and cupping the side of Castiel’s face as he kisses his forehead.  Castiel’s eyelids flutter closed and , despite himself he leans into the tender and affectionate touch.  Dean’s lips linger on his forehead for a few long seconds, and when he pulls away he’s frowning.

“Yeah, Cas, you’re burning up.  You take any meds today yet?”

Castiel frowns.  “I… I meant to.  I must have forgotten,” he answers, hoarsely.  Dean waves him off, smiling a little bit.

“That’s okay, I picked up some stuff on the way. Better late than never, right?” He smiles gently down at Castiel and stands, walking over to the dresser to grab a few things out of the shopping bag.  He brings back some pill bottles and medicated tea to set on the nightstand, as well as a vial of cough syrup and a small, take-away cup of Panera soup.  Castiel raises his eyebrows.

“Dean, you didn’t have to--”

“Panera was on the way.  And there was a CVS right next door.  I wasn’t sure what you had here so I figured I’d cover all the bases,” he shrugs, unscrewing a bottle of tylenol pills and pouring them into his palm.  He hands them to Castiel, along with a miniature bottle of orange juice he also pulls out of the bag.  Castiel’s lips quirk up in the corner.

“You’re like Mary Poppins,” he says, then pops the pills into his mouth and swallows the juice.  “I’ll pay you back for all of this,” Castiel says as soon as he sets the juice down.  Dean shrugs.

“Alright, pay me back later.  At least we still get to spend some time together,” he smiles, scooting up on the bed and sidling himself up to Castiel.  “You’re already starting to look like you’ve got some color back in your cheeks, too,” Dean smiles.  He snatches up the television remote and flicks through the channels until he reaches ABC.  They’ve only missed the first ten minutes of  _ The Bachelorette _ , thankfully.  Castiel snorts, shaking his head.

“You really are something else, Dean Winchester.” He shakes his head, and Dean turns to look at him curiously.  “You really don’t care that we’re not going to… We’re not going to have sex tonight?”

Dean balks at Castiel’s question, but he remains firm. Dean finally shakes his head, chuckling a little, and then looks away.  “Geez, Cas,” he mutters, “is that all you… You think all I care about you for is your body?  And sex?”

Castiel’s eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head, reaching out to grab onto DEan when he goes to get up.  “No, no, Dean.  That’s not what I-- I’m…” he swallows, biting his tongue so that he thinks about what he says before he says it.  He pulls Dean into his chest, arms wrapped around his shoulders, and looks into his eyes.  He whispers, “I’m simply glad that you came.  I’m glad you’re here.”

Dean stops moving, trying to get away, and he sighs.  His lips twitch up into a small smile, and he leans forward to capture Castiel’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss.  He sighs.  “Yeah, I’m glad I’m here too.”

“Will you pass me the soup?” Castiel whispers, and Dean nods, turning and grabbing the warm cup from the nightstand table.  He passes it to Castiel with a napkin wrapped around its base, along with a plastic spoon and an expectant smile.

“Can I have some?” He asks as soon as Castiel has the lid off.  Castiel lifts his eyebrows and gives Dean a withering look, who smiles sheepishly.  “I’m just asking before you put the spoon in your mouth, is all.”

Castiel snorts.  “You just kissed me though.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t shove my tongue down your diseased throat.  Come on, give your boyfriend a little taste,” He wets his lips, leaning forward and slurping loudly at a spoonful of delicious Broccoli and Cheddar Soup.  Castiel’s heart skips a beat at the word Dean chooses to use.   _ Boyfriend _ .  God, but is that right?  Have he and Dean become boyfriends?  He lets the spoon settle back into the cup, stirring it around a bit, and then he spoons another piping mouthful up for Dean to drink.  Then he takes a spoonful for himself, and the rest of the cup is gone within five minutes.  As it turns out, he was quite hungrier than he had originally thought.

By the end of  _ The Bachelorette _ ’s premiere, he and Dean have barely exchanged a few words, but they are both snuggled under the covers together with castiel’s head resting on Dean’s chest as he listens to the steady pulse of Dean’s heart under his breast.  The empty Panera bowl is sitting on the nightstand, right next to the open Tylenol bottle and cough syrup, which now has considerably less medicine in it than it originally contained.  Castiel is blinking slowly in the dim light of his bedroom, listening to people droning on mindlessly on television, Dean occasionally chuckling at something or other that he found funny.

“You’re quiet,” Dean whispers after a while, stroking his fingers idly through Castiel’s hair.  “You asleep?”

“Awake,” Castiel mutters.  Dean hums.

“Feeling any better?”

“A little less like plowed-over crap and more like just regular crap, so yeah, I guess I’m feeling better,” his lips quirk up a bit, and Dean laughs.

“Let there never be a moment without your sass.  You want me to turn the TV off?” He asks.  Castiel shrugs.

“It’s not bothering me.  Just…,” he trails off, trying to find the right words.  He smiles, tilting his head up and pecking Dean lightly on the lips.  “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Dean smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s forehead and nodding.  “I’m glad I came.  I think you needed someone to take care of you,” he presses another kiss to Castiel’s warm forehead, carding his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m glad, too,” he says, then coughs, throat dry and sore.

“Try to get some sleep, now.  I can tell you’re tired when you start to get all super sappy and emotional.”

Castiel rolls his eyes.  “Oh, shut up.  I may be sick but I can still spank you.”

Dean smirks.  “I’d like to see you try,” he mutters under his breath.  Castiel is too tired to dignify a response, though, and as he snuggles back into Dean’s chest he hears him flick the television off and toss the remote to the end of the bed.  Then he wraps his arms around Castiel’s body, and together, they fall into a sound and restful sleep.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

**Hot Piece of Cass**

_ You know… You called yourself my boyfriend the other night. _

 

Dean stares down at the text message in confusion, wondering what Castiel is talking about.  The other night… when?  He hardly remembers what he ate for breakfast this morning, let alone something he said the other night.  He frowns, about to send Castiel back a few question marks when he remembers.

The other night. When Castiel was sick, and he wanted him to share his soup.   _Oh._

He looks down at his phone.  What is he supposed to say?  Is he supposed to apologize?  He doesn’t think it was that big of a deal.  Just a slip of the tongue. What was he supposed to call Cas, anyway?  His fuck-buddy?  His friend with benefits plus confusing feelings he doesn’t feel really to confront?

Dean huffs and locks his phone, stuffing it back into his pocket.  He doesn’t have time to respond right now, and he doesn’t want to anyway.  There’s a Ford Explorer on the rack that needs a tire change, and Bobby will be riding his ass if he doesn’t get on it fast.

As he’s clocking out later that afternoon, Benny shoulders past him on his way to pick his street clothes up from his locker.  “You were real productive today, brother.”

Dean shrugs.  “Thanks, man.  We had a lot of work to do.”

“No more than usual, really.  Think today was the first day in months I haven’t seen your face buried in your phone at every free moment, though.”

Dean purses his lips into a pout.  “Like I said, we were busy.  No time to take any texting breaks.”

Benny appears to decide for a change of tactic.  “So how’s your boy?”

“He’s doing fi--,” Dean turns on Benny, raising a pointed finger, “I see what you did there.  He’s not my boy, Benny.  We’re just…”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re just  _ just. _ ” Benny rolls his eyes.  “That’s why you get this doe-eyed expression on your face and stars in your eyes every time you talk about him or text with him.  But he’s just your  _ friend _ . Okay.”

Dean groans softly and tips his head back, sending a silent prayer to the Heavens that everyone will stop annoying him today.

“Has he met Sam yet?”

“Huh?” Dean is broken from his reverie when Benny pokes his shoulder, and it takes him a few seconds to register that Benny asked him a question.  “Oh, uh… Yeah.  They met one morning a few weeks ago.  Cas was on his way out thoughand it was… awkward.”

“You should invite him to poker night,” Benny grins.  Dean immediately shakes his head.

“No way.  We’re just  _ friends _ , Benny.  With benefits.  He doesn’t want to come play poker with us.”

“Well then how about our holiday shindig?  Andrea’s makin’ her famous triple-spice chili, and I know she’d be happy to have another person to test it out on,” he rubs his hands together, licking his lips.  “And besides, poker night  _ is for  _ friends, remember?  The only other couple there besides me ‘n Andrea is Charlie and Dorothy, and they’re on-again off-again so often it’s like they aren’t even together,” Benny smiles sharply at him.  “Come on, I want to meet this guy.  He sounds like a real character.”

Dean snorts.  “That’s an understatement.” He sighs, “I don’t know, man… He's Jewish.  Doesn't celebrate Christmas."

Benny gives him a look that screams annoyance.  He frowns and looks away, knowing his excuse is as weak as his resolve.  He lets out a heavy sigh.  "look, Ben, I think I...” Dean lets out a heavy sigh and reaches up, dragging his fingers through his hair and scratching at the back of his neck.  “I messed up the other day, I think.  Cas got sick and I went by his place to drop off some soup and meds… and I called him my boyfriend.”

Benny’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.  “Wow.  So you’re not as emotionally constipated as I thought.  Good job,” Benny smiles at him.  Dean frowns back.  “Wait, did you do something else?  What stupid thing did you say, Dean?”

“I didn’t say anything!” Dean huffs.  “It’s just… Cas texted me about it today.  I don’t know what to tell him, so I’ve been ignoring the message all day.  I mean, how do you just go and tell somebody you want to be their boyfriend?  How do you--” he huffs, aggravated, and crosses his arms over his chest.  “I don’t like talking about sappy shit like this.”

“Yeah, well,” Benny sighs, scrubbing a hand back and forth through his hair, over his face and bearded chin.  “Neither did I.  But you know Andrea and I were having all those problems a few months ago… and it was ‘cause I wouldn’t communicate with her.  I was unhappy, so she was unhappy, and then we almost broke up.  I almost lost the love of my life because I didn’t want to talk about my feelings.  Come on, Dean.  You know nothin’ can be that bad, that you can’t talk about it with your boy.”

Dean scoffs.  “Castiel isn’t the love of my life.”

Benny shrugs.  “Maybe not.  Or maybe.  All I know’s, he makes you happy.  Bring him to poker night.  We’ll go easy on him, I promise,” he knocks Dean in the shoulder with his fist, smiling as he walks past him.  “I gotta get home.  Tonight is date night.”

Dean chuckles.  “Any big plans?”

“We’re going to the movies,” Benny calls, walking backwards through the parking lot, towards his truck.  “Then, take her home, spend a little quality time with my lady…,” he grins, winks at Dean, then turns and climbs into his truck.  He fires up the engine, then slowly rolls down the window and hollers to Dean before he can leave.  “Talk to Cas, man! He better be with you this Friday!”

Dean pulls out his phone as he walks to the Impala.  He opens the messaging app and types out a quick few words to Castiel.

 

_ Can I come by 2nite?  Ill bring pizza _

 

He doesn’t need to wait long for a response.  He gets a reply within moments of pulling out of the Singer’s Auto parking lot, and checks his phone at the first red light he stops at.

 

_ You are always welcome to come over, Dean. With or without Italian food. _

 

Dean snorts.  The text message is just so  _ Cas _ .  It makes Dean’s heart flutter, and that fact makes him nervous.

 

_ i always cum bearing gifts _

_ Haha get it _

 

_ You’re gross and childish. _

_ I’ll see you at 7 _

 

Dean grins and drops his phone into the passenger seat, hitting the gas and heading home.  He showers, dresses in a clean pair of jeans and a comfortable sweatshirt, then heads back out again to pick up the pizza.  When he arrives at Castiel’s apartment he lets himself in, pecks Cas on the lips, and sets the steaming box of pizza down on the kitchen counter to cool.

“Hey there,” Dean smiles as Castiel comes over to him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s torso and nuzzling his neck.  He nips at Dean’s ear, then kisses his cheek, smiling sweetly at him.

“Hello, Dean,” he murmurs, pecking Dean’s lips and squeezing him around the hips.  “Busy day today?”

“Kind of.  Had to do a couple tire changes, and some old lady shot her transmission by treating her automatic Honda like a manual,” Dean rolls his eyes so hard that Castiel is surprised the top of his head doesn’t pop off.  Dean smirks.  “I mean, that’s almost as bad as what you do to your car.”

“Hey, I just got the oil changed in the Continental.”

“Yeah, but only because I did it for you pro-bono!” Dean laughs.  Castiel pouts, burying his face in Dean’s neck again and biting harshly down on his skin.  

“I paid you with a rimjob,” Castiel grumbles.  Dean snorts and shakes his head, carding his fingers through Castiel’s raven hair and scratching his fingers along his scalp and the back of his neck.  Castiel smiles against Dean’s neck, chuckling to himself.  “I’m practically a hooker.”

“Yeah, sexiest hooker I ever hired,” he grins, flinching backward when Castiel whacks him in the chest with an open palm.  He laughs, grinning, and immediately sticks his hands up in surrender.  “Hey, I called you sexy!  You should be kissing me right now.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, and Dean laughs and reaches out, snagging him around the hids and pulling him in for a hot, sultry kiss that seems to last a full minute.  In reality it was probably just a few seconds, but when they break apart both Dean and Cas are panting, and Castiel has the most dazed, starstruck look on his face Dean has ever seen.  It makes his heart skip a beat.

“I know I called you my boyfriend the other day,” he gasps, swallows down the knot in his throat and forces himself to carry on.  Castiel’s eyes widen, his lips moving to form words he can’t seem to articulate.  Dean beats him to it.  “I meant it.  I want us to be… us.  You and me.  Dean and Cas,” Dean grins, chuckling to himself as he lets his forehead knock against Cas’s.  “Together.”

Castiel smiles, and leans in to close the gap between their lips once again.  “Wow,” he whispers against Dean’s lips.  “I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Dean snorts, rolling his eyes dramatically.  “Pfft.  Try, in my  _ whole life _ .”

“Hmm,” Castiel smirks, licking his lips, “It must have been pretty hard for you, then.  I think you deserve a reward.” He squeezes Dean’s pecks, fingers trailing down his chest as Castiel slowly sinks to his knees in front of Dean.  He palms at Dean’s crotch, rubbing his hand back and forth over his bulge as he slowly unzips his jeans.  Dean sighs, moaning softly as Castiel frees him from his pants, pushing the fabric away and tugging at his soft cock.  His member quickly begins to fill with blood under Castiel’s ministrations, plumping and fattening in his boyfriend’s hand.

_ Boyfriend _ .  Fuck, it feels good to call Castiel that.  He groans and flexes his hips, pushing his hardening erection into Castiel’s fist, letting the swollen head poke at his lips.

Castiel strokes and licks and kisses until his cock is actually throbbing against his hip, bulbous head presses up against his belly as it slowly drips shiny precum over his skin. He whimpers, hands curling into fists by his side as Castiel nuzzles between his legs, and drags his cat-like tongue lazily from the base to the swollen head of his penis. Their eyes are locked the whole time, Dean’s heart thudding frantically in his chest, because he's worried he might just blow his load before they've even gotten to the good part yet.

“Did you,” Castiel wonders, swirling his tongue around Dean’s slit casually, as if he doesn't realize it's driving the man insane, “have coffee this morning?”

“Uh…,” Dean swallows, dick twitching against his belly when Castiel wraps his fingers around the shaft. He strokes idly. Dean swallows. “Yeah. Why? You taste it?”

“Yes.” Castiel answers, and swallows down the swollen, purple head of Dean’s dick into his perfect mouth. It's warm and wet, inviting, and Dean tangles his fingers into Cas’s messy hair and thrusts his hips up desperately. Castiel makes a soft humming noise in the back of his theist, and sends electric vibrations all the way from Dean’s cock to his head and then back to his toes. He shouts, pulling at his hair, and his dick pulses inside Cas’s mouth.

“Jesus, baby,” he hisses, eyes trained on Cas’s face. His blue eyes are wide and beautiful, flickering over Dean’s face, reading his reactions to the pleasure. Dean legs his eyes flutter closed and tilts his hips up a bit more, feeling his dick slide over Cas’s tongue and deeper into his mouth. Castiel gags and pulls back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“I like the way you taste, Dean.” He says, matter-of-fact. Dean smiles shakily and combs his fingers through Cas’s hair, pushing a few strands away from his face. Cas smiles sweetly back at him. “Can I deep throat you, Dean?”

He nearly swallows his tongue, sputtering at Cas’s question. His cock gives a very interested twitch against his hip, but he ignores it. “I don't know, Cas. Can you do that?” Castiel shrugs.

“I've seen videos.”

“You've got to… uh,” Dean coughs. “Relax your throat. If you really want to try, I mean.”

“I do,” Castiel smiles, and this time it's devious. He rubs his hands together. “I want you to cum down my throat, and then after a little bit I want you to fuck me and cum in my ass too. I want to be so full of you,” he bites his hips, then lowers his head, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of Dean’s thighs and balls. He presses a wet kiss to the base of Dean’s cock. “That's what I really want, Dean.”

“If that's what you want, Cas,” Dean gasps, “Be my guest, baby.” 

Castiel laughs, sucking a kiss against the side of Dean's dick. “As if you aren't an eager participant. Over-eager, even.” 

“I can beg, if you want,” Dean grins, fingers tangled in Cas’s hair again, pulling him gently forward. Guiding him towards his cock. He mouths at the slick head and pushes his wet tongue against the slit. “Beg for your-- wonderful mouth-- Cas, please just take me-- ughhh…” he groans, throwing his head back onto the pillows as Cas swallows him down whole, threat working around his dick. He gags once, but ten relaxes his goat, and he swallows again twice more before his face is pressed directly to Dean’s groin, cock swallowed whole. He wails, jerking his hips, and in a moment he's cumming down Cas’s throat in big, wet spurts. 

Castiel swallows every last drop, like a champ, and when he's done he wipes his mouth off and grins at Dean. He can't move his legs, like jelly, but he grabs Cas and pulls him up, hands fumbling to remove Cas’s boxers and reach for his cock. He finds it hard as a rock in his pants and he grins, kissing Castiel flush on the mouth and tasting himself there.

“You’re amazing,” he laughs into Castiel’s mouth, stripping his cock up and down as Castiel pants against him.  “You’re perfect, you know?  You make me so happy.”

Castiel moans, tipping his head back and letting his hands fly up to rest on Dean’s shoulders, gripping him close and panting against his neck.  “God, Dean…,” he gasps, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips forward into Dean’s fist.  Their foreheads knock against each other’s once again, and they pant into each other mouths, both moving in jerky, frantic and uncoordinated movements as they chase Castiel’s orgasm together.  “I’m happy too, Dean.  I’m so happy.”

“Show me,” Dean whispers, kissing Castiel with an open mouth and then letter his lips trail down over Castiel’s cheek, sucking at the side of his neck where he knows Castiel is most sensitive.  Castiel sighs and grits his teeth, pumping his hips as he lets himself go.

“So good,” he chokes out, eyes squeezed shut as he jerks his hips forward once again, and his cock pulses with a hard orgasm.  Dean strokes him through it, Castiel’s thick spend coating his fingers and slicking the way for him to keep jacking his still-hard cock.  Castiel groans and holds Dean close, resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder as his cock throbs again and again.  Finally he moans painfully and swats Dean’s hand away, oversensitive, and gives Dean the sappiest smile.  

Dean chuckles and leans in for a slow, chaste kiss as he wipes his hands on his pants.  Castiel scrunches his nose in disgust, then kisses Dean’s mouth again, laughing into his mouth.  “That’s pretty gross, you know?”

“I’ll wash ‘em later tonight.  You want to order something to eat?” Dean asks, giving Castiel one last squeeze around the hips before turning and walking into the kitchen.  He starts to run the sink, washing the mess of cum off of his hands.  Castiel follows him in, leaning his heavy body against Dean’s side and humming against his neck.

“I think I want burgers,” he says thoughtfully.  “If I call ahead to the diner, we can go pick them up.”

“Ooh, burgers sound great right now,” Dean says, lciking his lips.  Castiel grins.

“Yeah.  And I just got the oil in my car changed too, so it should be a smooth ride to the diner--” he flinches back when Dean yells for him to shut up and shoves at his chest playfully, laughing, and they both seem to grab at each other at the same time as they maul one another’s mouths.  Castiel groans and pushes Dean up against the counter, tangling his fingers into his hair pulling.

“Come on, I’m hungry,” Castiel mumbles against Dean’s lips, though he makes no move to pull away from Dean or his lips.  They kiss some more, lazily, letting their hands move gently and carefully over each other’s bodies.  Castiel loves to touch Dean’s biceps, to squeeze them, and Dean has also never really been able to keep his hands off of Castiel’s ass.  So they let each other’s hands travel all over as their lips stay locked, tongues dancing, and the feeling of it is addictive.  Castiel feels drunk on their heady kisses by the time they finally break apart, and then, only because Dean’s stomach growled so loudly that it was nearly comical.

“Come on, let’s go get those burgers,” Dean whispers, pressing a final peck to Castiel’s lips.  He nods.

“Yeah.  But…,” he bites his lips, then points a single finger towards Dean’s groin.  His pants are hanging low on his lips, half-dried cum still smeared on his upper thigh.  He smiles.  “Maybe you should change your pants, baby?”

Dean huffs.  “Yeah, yeah.  Go get in the car, sweetheart,” he snarks, walking off towards his bedroom as he already begins to remove his pants while walking.  Castiel laughs out loud, shakes his head, and watches in awe as his dork of a boyfriend hobbles down the hallway, nearly tripping over his half-removed pant legs as he goes.  And he can’t believe that this is actually the goofball of a man he’s fallen in love with.

And shit, isn’t that the kicker?  He has _ fallen so _ head-over-heels in love with Dean Winchester.

He can’t wipe the smile off of his face on his walk down to the car, and when he’s joined by his Continental a little over five minutes later by Dean, he greets him with a soft, slow kiss and rests a hand on his chest, smiling.

“I want you to meet my family,” he says, and by the way Dean’s eyes just about bug out of his head, Castiel worries he may have said the wrong thing.  He clears his throat.  “Just my brothers for now, at least.  My older brother’s birthday is coming up next week, and we usually get together just the few of us siblings.  Have a few drinks, play a board game or something.”

At that, Dean finally laughs.  “A board game?” He teases.  Castiel purses his lips, crossing his arms.

“I’ll have you know that I am very skilled in the game of Scrabble,” he says with pride, but then narrows his eyes.  “Although Gabriel always tries to cheat and steal the good tiles.”

Dean laughs, reaching out to pull Cas in with an arm around his torso.  “Sounds like a lot of fun, huh?”

Castiel shrugs, smiling.  “It can be.  If Lucifer doesn’t get too drunk.”

Dean’s eyes widen again.  “Your brother’s name is Lucifer?”

Castiel shrugs.  “We call him Luc, since your reaction is the most common one.  He did have a girlfriend once who was obsessed with it, though, and tried to kill herself in sacrifice to him.  He wound up calling the cops, and she was fine in the end… The relationship ended,” Castiel rolls his eyes.  “She went into the relationship referring to him as he “Dark Prince”.. I’m not sure how he didn’t see it coming.”

“Jesus,” Dean breathes and Castiel blushes, realizing he definitely just overshared.  Dean seems to notice and smirks, rubbing his hands up and down over his back.  “Well, if your brother’s a Dark Prince… You’re what?  My avenging angel?”  He smirks as Castiel pouts, reaching out and pushing his fingers back and forth through his messy raven hair.  Castiel huffs and bats his hands away.  

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for your halo!” Dean shouts.  Castiel snorts and laughs, shoving Dean away and ordering him to get in the car.  Dean obeys, shooting Castiel a sly grin.  “It feels kind of like you’re kidnapping me.”

“Hmm,” Castiel hums, starting the engine of his car and slowly backing out of the apartment building parking lot.  “Perhaps.  I mean, you still haven’t answered my questions, so…”

“What…?”  Oh.  Oh!  That’s not fair,” Dean rolls his eyes.  “You distracted me talking about your brother’s weird name.”

“Oh what, and Castiel isn’t a weird name?” He lifts an eyebrow.  Dean laughs, shaking his head.

“It’s certainly unique, but it’s not  _ Lucifer _ !  That’s a whole different level of… something,” Dean shakes his head again, then smiles and reaches over to pat Castiel in the thigh.  “But yeah, of course I’ll meet your brothers, baby.  And, uh…” He swallows, wetting his lips.  “You should come to my friend’s holiday party with me this Friday.  It's a Christmas thing and I know you don't celebrate but... He and his fiance put it on every year… Not that it’s anything special.  Just a bunch of friends eating and drinking together.  But, uh…,” he smiles self-consciously, “They’ve been, uh… dying to meet you.”

Castiel’s whole face lights up, and he turns to smile at Dean.  “I’d love to meet your friends, Dean,” he says.  He lets his right hand drop away from the wheel, placing it palm up in the center console, just beside the gear shift.  Dean feels his heart flutter in his chest, and before he can think twice about it he lets his own hand fall down and his fingers tangle with Castiel’s.  

He leans over and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek, and thinks how lucky he is to have met this wonderful man and gotten the chance to know him; to fall for him.  He gives Castiel’s hand a squeeze, then brings his hand up to his lips and kisses him gently on the knuckles.

“That’s good.  I mean, that’s great, baby.  I’m so glad.”

Castiel’s lips quirk up into a half-smile, and without taking his eyes off the road he nods and agrees. 

“Yeah. I’m glad, too.”


End file.
